In today's business society, customer relations and customer satisfaction are critical for successful and profitable operations. Customers are purchasing various products and services from a variety of providers, and use various purchase means. When customers purchase various products and services, they often have questions, concerns, or complaints about their purchases. To maximize customer satisfaction, businesses must be capable of responding quickly and effectively to customer questions, concerns, or complaints. Many businesses employ customer care agents who are responsible for interacting with customers. These agents may interact with customers personally or over the telephone. More recently, many customer care agents engage in interactive chat sessions with customers over the Internet. These chat sessions allow agents to communicate quickly and easily with customers all over the world.
When such agents interact with customers, they often need to be able to address a wide variety of questions, and provide detailed and effective answers. To do so, the agents interact with customers with the help of customer information displayed on a computer screen. Typically, a customer interaction center may include a message board used to display messages that need to be seen by multiple agents, and thus such a message board is typically positioned so that several agents can see the board. The message board may be used, for example, to display messages from a supervisor.